KHL club: members wanted!
by darkness is sweet
Summary: summary : Sakura Haruno , one of her schools nerds comes up with an idea one day while watching her favorite shows at school , being unsocial and already halfway through her second year of high school she realizes she needs some 'romance' in her life and devises a plan to at least get some friends .
1. Chapter 1

k.h.l club : members wanted !

summary : sakura haruno , one of her schools nerds comes up with an idea one day while watching her favorite show at school , being unsocial and already halfway into her second year of high school she realizes she needs some romance in her life and devises a plan to at least get some friends .

* * *

><p>' so thirsty , wont make it ' was the thought of a certain girl as she limped to a vending machine not to far off the course of the track . she fumbled with the coins she kept tightly in her hands the whole time she had ran the track as instructed . you would think she would get used to the track seeing as she did this everyday but you see she ate off all the exercise after wards so instead of a bottled water she slipped the coins in the machine and greedily pressed the pushed the button the beautiful sound of the can falling to its wanted area , ready to grab was herd and she snatched it up it was the boys turn to take their lap and smirked and turned around pressing the can to her sweaty neck .<p>

' who will it be featuring today ? ' she wondered then cracked it open and watched the boys get ready to start running , unlike the girls the boys raced , not all of them but most of them .

" go ! " a blond boy yelled clapping once then taking his place in second behind a black haired boy , they were both toned but sakura wasn't into that , she was into the skinny creamy boys she inwardly giggled . the skinny jean eye liner wearing ones dragging behind were the guys she stared at .

' oh yes ' she thought grinning finally opening her soda and taking a huge gulp of it and sighing in bliss , this wasn't anything new to this girl either everyday she watched her 'favorite show ' this girl in particular was not what you call ' normal ' no not at the least this is Sakura Haruno , second year high school student at Konoha high school residing in konoha city . suddenly she burped and just as her golden boy passed by too ! she nearly face palmed but refrained further embarrassing herself instead she giggled .

" excuse me " she mumbled towards the redhead that witnessed the whole thing Sakura went gaga for the boy , total Emo , total babe . his name was Gara , also a second year , he wasn't particularly popular ,more so feared but those gym shorts on him really showed off his long legs behind him in second was his brother Kankuro , a shorter boy who wore this cute cat hoddie over his school shirt it was adorable, he was more of a pervert kind , I didn't like to much but he had his brownie points in different areas …..

The boys soon finished their laps and headed off towards were the other , more popular girls were , and by popular I mean make up wearing , short skirt wearing hair twirling imbeciles , cant forget incompetent !

' they always go there , always giggle the rest of the period ' and in horror I thought about myself and how boy-less I had been all through my school years , it wasn't the first time I realized this in fact it happened at least twice a week , how can I change my predicament I asked myself I was top in most of my classes for crying out loud ! then I looked at the vending machine besides me and it clicked the vending machine was put in for club members to get something to drink after school … no I cant join a club but I could make one ! the school was super open to clubs too ! not too strict for the school was one of the best in the fire nation , it really didn't make much sense but it worked either way , I could see it now , boys club : members needed ! I grinned I wasn't smart for nothing now that I think about it I wont have to die alone in a small apartment infested with cats anymore, this was bound to work !


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Sakura Haruno , one of her schools nerds comes up with an idea one day while watching her favorite show at school , being unsocial and already halfway into her second year of high school she realizes she needs some romance in her life and devises a plan to at least get some friends .

* * *

><p>Remember how I thought it was bound to work …. Yeah well it hasn't been going too well I looked at the club board the day after I posted my flyer, I got nothing. I Sighed pulling the sheet down to eye level. How stupid to think it would work .<p>

"Boys club ?" I herd someone mumble then, laugh it was a deep voice I noted turning around I blushed .

"Why are you laughing ?!" I recognized him as the boy who took my place in first after he got a scholar ship to this school .

"It's such a blunt name adding on to the fact the persons hand writing is a disaster." I looked down, he was right I did have terrible handwriting

"And what yours is better ?"

"Wow its so pretty !" I gasped he did have better hand writing than me, by far. he smirked then he looked confused.

"This is your fail at a club huh ? " he asked. I glared.

"And what if it is ?" I asked making him smirk.

"Then I would ask you why you want a 'boys club' "he replied I then looked him over he seemed pretty nerdy he had frames in his shirt pocket and wore his tie nicely.

"So I can get hot guys to join" I suddenly blurted out surprising him.

"No way I'm joining then" he said turning around to leave.

"Hey jerk you act like your hot ! I wouldn't want you in my club any way!" I yelled after him halting him. I then felt eyes on me it was after school but people hung out near the club board. he turned around, smirking.

"What do you not see this awesome six pack?" he said sarcastically. he was mocking me !

"Shut up, I'm not into that "

"Sure your not , then what are you into ?" he asked, causing me to grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know ?" I said wriggling my eyebrow. he chuckled and I shoved my hand in his face.

"Sakura" he looked at my hand for a while before taking it.

"Shikamaru"

* * *

><p>"First you need to think of a better name" Shikamaru told me holding up his crossword puzzle book. I leaned over glancing at his book.<p>

"Oh, oh look there's panda bear! "I said holding up my juice box in cheers as I pointed out the words. then as I went to drink my apple juice I spotted people at the club board I made an odd noise in my throat making Shikamaru look up over his frames at me in confusion he looked at were I was looking and sighed. I then watched as the blond turn around and laugh loudly from his place in front of my flyer.

"Hey Sasuke you gotta see this!" he yelled calling to the most popular boy in school who looked up in annoyance" I groaned.

"Look at him Shikamaru he's laughing , you're the only one I have left" I cried punching his shoulder multiple times he looked at me, unamused.

"And when did you have me in the first place troublesome woman" I looked up into his eyes and only found amusement.

"Hey I thought flocks of a feather stick together !" he pushed his glasses up his nose .

"And what ' flock ' do you speak of ? " he asked warningly .

"Er the nerd flock ! a proud clan consisting of only the smartest of the elemental states!"I swear I saw him roll his eyes and look back at his puzzle ignoring me.

'Guess I win '

Silently I thought back on what Shikamaru told me to do.' first I need a name ' well I guess I should make it awesome and me or even give it a hidden meaning I looked at the blond across the court yard standing with that guy Sasuke. I have terrible imagination I inwardly groaned in frustration then I got lazy and laid down in the grass.

"What would you name it" I asked looking up at the clouds.

"I don't know;anything but boys club " he said earning a glare.

"like pineapples for life ? " I asked he looked at me in confusion.

"what ? no are you stupid what gave you that idea ?" he asked.

"well your hair looks like a pineapple what else ?"

* * *

><p>AN : Ah well this was another...fun chapter lol hope you all enjoyed and if you would review so i can know if you liked it ^_^


End file.
